MJ Beyond
by Gotham Girl 101
Summary: After I leave the Zeta World, I get caught in Batman Beyond! Join me as I train to become the new batgirl! Rated T, just in case! Read the MJ Project first!
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

I don't own Batman Beyond! But I do own MJ!

**_"I AM Batman!"-Terry McGinnis_**

**Chapter 1...**

**

* * *

**

I walked out of the alley, well, actually I ran. Zooming past people who seemed befuddled by my small and dirty clothing. _'Ok, the cartoon-traveling I was expecting, but why the hell am I fourteen?! I was twelve! So what happened?! Not that I don't love my new matured body-' _My thinking was cut off when I had crashed into something,"S-Sorry!" I stuttered, getting off from the ground.

I looked up and froze. Jokerz, at least five of them. "What's your hurry cutie?" One of them asked mockingly, he looked like a new version of The Joker himself. I gulped, I was about to run when another joker, this one had a bowler hat, grabbed my wrist.

"Let go of me! You wipeout imitation!" I yelled, kicking him where it hurt most. He keeled over in pain,"Hey! Not funny!" some shouted as they ran at me.

I shut my eyes. Then I heard the whirling noise of a batarang. "You alright?" a voice I knew to well asked me, I looked up and breathed a sigh of relief. "Man, am I glad to see you." I walked over to him and held out my hand.

"Terry McGinnis," I said, watching in mild amusement when his white eyes widened,"Or do you prefer Batman?" He grabbed my arm, squeezing it slightly,"Who are you?! How do you know who I am?!" He demanded.

I smirked,"The name's MJ, and-"I looked around, noticing some eyes wandering on us,"We should probably find somewhere else to talk." I said, he glared at me before agreeing. Hooking his arms under my armpits, he activated his rocket shoes.

* * *

"Ok, start talking." He commanded, I sighed. We were sitting in an abandoned park that was very secluded. "Ok, um, you're not going to believe me but, I'm from another reality, you along with Bruce, The JLU, Zeta...pretty much everyone you've come in contact with is part of a cartoon produced by Warner Bros. I've met Zeta, by the way he says 'hi', and Ro. I know what you're thinking,'this girl's crazy'. But how else would I know about you, Bruce...Dana Tan, you're girlfriend?" I asked.

He stared at me with a 'WTH' look. "I'm taking you back to the old man, he'll take a blood sample and ID you." he stated, grabbing my shoulders. He pushed me into the car,"Don't bother blindfolding me, I know the batcave is hidden under Wayne Manor." I said in a bored tone.

We zoomed to said-place and Bruce was not looking happy. "Hello Mr. Wayne, can I call you Bruce?" I asked, hopping out of the car. Ace got into defensive mode before smelling me. Once he new I meant no harm, he licked my hand.

Terry glared at me before explaining to Bruce what was happening. I rubbed Ace's belly when the old batman came up to me and said,"If I am a cartoon, then answer something only would know." He commanded.

I thought for a second before smiling,"You were once in love with Diana of Themyscira,aka Wonder Woman, but denied it, saying that it would be better if she didn't know the pain of losing someone dear." I then turned serious,"And for the record, Mr. Wayne , someone doesn't have to be dead in order for you to lose them. I lost my father, and he's still alive." I went back to rubbing Ace's belly.

He stared at me, his expression unreadable. Terry stared at me in awe. Obviously, he didn't know that. "You can go ahead and take a blood sample, but it won't do you any good."

"How do we know you won't spill our secrets?" The new dark kight asked, taking his cowl of. "You don't, but to make sure I stay in check." I got up and smirked,"I do need a place to stay until I can get back to my own dimension."

They sighed.

* * *

I hopped onto the bed in the guest room, it was had been cleaned and well-furnished. Bruce had agreed for me to stay, although very reluctant. He got me some new clothes, I felt guilty for bringing up Diana, how else was I suppose to get him to believe me?

I layed in bed for a couple of seconds before taking out the photo of Ro, Zee and I.

Smiling sadly, I whispered,"Goodnight." I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up at six o'clock AM. Yawning, I got out of bed and walked to the bathroom in the room I was in. I washed my face and got changed. I modeled the new clothing that I had chosen. A blue and black striped tank top that hugged my body, dark colored jeans and a zip up hoodie tied around my waist. Brushing my teeth, I thought of a fun idea,_'My mom said once I turned thirteen, I would be allowed to use make-up.'_

Oddly enough, I found some make-up in one of the drawers. Purplish black lipgloss and pure black mascara. I used these very carefully. Looking at my reflection, I smirked, I looked good.

I made some hot miso soup with chunks of sof tofu and seaweed in them. It was the only thing I could find. "Morning Mr. Wayne." I greeted without looking up. He was obviously surprised. "I know most of your tricks." I stated. Pouring the soup into bowls, I found him cautiously looking at me,"Would you relax, it's just soup. I would never poison my favorite hero." I said, he raised an eyebrow.

I saw Ace,"Hi, and how are you?" he barked,"Good!" Bruce stared at me before sipping his soup. I rubbed behind Ace's ears. "Get ready, you have school in an hour." I nearly spit my soup out.

"S-school?" He nodded,"Your transferring to Terry's highschool." "B-but, I don't know the modern lessons!" I pointed out,"Don't worry, I put in the resume`(SP?) that you had been in the hospital for two years. So you'll be in special classes. Your bag's at the door." He continued eating the soup, I gulped the last down.

"Bye Mr. Wayne!" I ran out the mansion after grabbing the black bag that carried most of my supplies, and I was surprised with what I saw outside. Terry was leaning against a car sulking slightly.

"Ok, I'll bite, what are you doing here?" I asked, he glared at me slightly before sighing,"Wayne wanted me to pick you up so that you didn't ditch school." he grumbled.

"Sheesh, aren't you in a good mood today." I stated, hopping in the backseat,"Look, you're obviously ticked at me, one question though:Why?" "You didn't give me a reason to trust you." "I'm a dimension traveling twelve year old in the body of a hot fourteen year old cartoon character! What more do you need?!" He shrugged,"Reassurance that you won't spill the beans."

"Would it help if I covered reasons on why you stood up your girlfriend?" I asked, he turned to me,"Oh? And how?" "I'll think of something." He muttered under his breath.

We got to school and we were met by a pissed Dana,"And where were you last night? I waited an hour!" she demanded, Terry looked helpless,"I'm very sorry it's my fault." I cut in, she turned to me,"And you are?" "MJ, Terry was stuck babysitting me for my godfather, Bruce Wayne. He told me a lot about you, in fact, he said you were a great girl that he didn't deserve."

She blushed and looked at Terry who grinned shyly. She made an 'aw' sound, hugging her boyfriend and kissing him on the cheek. "So what did he say about me?" "That you had beautiful eyes, which has now been proven." I smiled, it was so easy to sugar coat things.

She blushed more and apologized to Terry before saying how nice it was to meet me, she walked off with Max and Chelsea. "Trust has been earned." He said with a dazed grin,"Yeah yeah, now take me to the office McGinnis."

And we were off.

* * *

**Sayuki:Well? If you don't get this one, then read 'The MJ Project'. RR, also, this is going to be TerDana. I know not a lot of you like this couple, but I kind of do, I just wish there were more episodes without the whole...**

**Dana:You don't have time for me, blah blah blah!**

**Terry:I'm sorry, blah blah blah...**

**Thanks for reading,I'll try to update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Batman Beyond, but I do own MJ!**

**_"I AM Batman!"-Terry McGinnis_**

**Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**

"OK let's see..." I said aloud while checking my schedule.

Homeroom-323

Math-310

Science-622

Gym-728

Creative Writing -413

-Lunch-

Spelling-553

History-226

Art-938

-Tutoring on Tuesdays-

"Well, I guess I can handle that." I muttered. I found my locker and punched in the combination on the key-board like lock. Dropping off my lunch and some extra things, I closed the locker and headed to my homeroom.

I was surprised to see Terry and Dana there, along with some of Dana's friends. "MJ!" Dana called out, waving her hand for me to sit with them. "This is your guys' homeroom too?" I asked.

They nodded, I was a little confused. They were all sixteen, but I was fourteen, shouldn't we be in different classes? "What's wrong?" Terry asked,"Um, at my old school, we were seperated into classes by age. Like, the thirteen year-olds were all in classes that taught eighth-grade." I said.

They stared at for a while before Dana broke the silence,"Well, here, the ages mingle. So, some have classes with people who are younger or older than them."

"Oh." Chelsea, Blade and Max introduced themselves. Apparently, I was in the earlier episodes where Max didn't know Terry's alter ego. I was enjoying myself, 'til a carrot-headed jock came along.

"Well, what do we have here?" he asked in a sarcastic tone, leaning over to get a good look at me. "What's your name sweetheart?" Nelson asked flirtaciously, with a grin that was supposedly charming. Terry, Max and Dana were all glaring at him. But Chelsea and Blade weren't, Chelsea just ignored him while Blade sent him flirty signals.

"Ancient proverb,"I began, like I did with Bucky,"None of your beeswax." I said in a calm tone and straight face, the girls giggled while Terry smirked. Nelson growled before stalking off.

"That was funny, not a lot of girls can say no to Nelson though." "I don't 'date' people who are older than me, besides, carrot-heads aren't my type." Terry snickered.

* * *

The day went by quickly, and I was in my fifth period class.

During Creative writing, I had written a small poem...

_Make a song that has beauty found from within_

_When you follow your heart __then you can win..._

_So reach for the sky, it's not as high as it seems_

_Don't let them tell you not to follow your dreams!_

_Find a simple way that also has some fun_

_Don't let them tell you it's simply not done!_

_If you can find your own way there's so much you can do!_

_So start at the top, and make your dreams come true! (Inspired by Follow your heart by Brooke Allison)_

I smiled at my work before putting it in my bag. The bell rang, signaling for lunch and I, along with the rest of the class got up. I got to my locker when, all of a sudden, Terry ran across the hall at an insane speed.

I frowned, following my friend out. I then saw him press the transmitter embedded on his belt. I gasped when I realized it was time for him to be Batman.

I then got a good idea,_'Two bats are better than one!'_

* * *

**Sayuki:Review! I know short, but I've been really busy, -muttering- School sucks! Whoever invented it sucks! Everything about it sucks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

I only own MJ, everthing else, not mine!

**_"I AM Batman!"-Terry McGinnis_**

**Chapter 3**

**

* * *

**

I snuck back to the manor, not caring if I got in trouble with Bruce. Luckily, he wasn't home. _'Probably in a meeting.' _I absently thought. Creeping in, I was met by a barking Ace. "Sh! Sh!" I scolded him.

I scurried off to the batcave, tiptoeing down the stairs, Ace hot on my heels. I turned on the batcomputer, switching it on to the news. " 'The villain remains at large, while Batman tries to figure out a way to save Billionaire Bachelor, Bruce Wayne'." My eyes widened considerably.

I fell onto the chair," 'Inque refuses to let go of Wayne until Gotham pays the million-dollar ransom'." I turned off the monitor. I looked to Ace,"You thinking what I'm thinking?"He barked,"Good, I didn't want to be alone on this one."

I went over to the bat-clan costumes, surprised to find the Batwomen costumes on the rack. Taking the smallest one in size, I began to work on it.

_'Don't worry boys, Batgirl's coming!'_

_

* * *

_

"Woah! Woah!" I muttered, steering the new and improved Bat-hover. I redid the batwoman costume, tie-dying it black, like Terry's, except with dark purple elbow gloves, boots, belt and bat-symbol. The cape, I had taken off, way too retro. I had also added a few modifications, guess those techno-sessions with Zee and Bucky paid off. My weapons were also like Terry's, but a little more...unique. I had also added modifications to the hover-board that the batwomen had driven, giving it a tracer to find the remote-enhanced cartridge that I had embedded in my belt.

I pressed the GPS activator,"Computer, find Batman." I commanded,"Searching...Searching...Location found." "Good." I flew to Gotham square.

"What's that?!" "Who's that?!" "Oh my gosh..." I heard many civilians say, I jumped off the hover-board and pressed a button on my belt, sending it away. "Is that...?" "It is!"

Commissioner Barbara Gordon widened her eyes,"Batgirl?!" I smirked, my purple painted lips glistening slightly,"You know it." I stated, in my slightly deep, feminine voice.

I jumped in the giant hole ,that had been broken, on one of the rooftop windows in the Gotham Square Building. "Let him go Inque!" I heard Terry's deep voice echo out through the room. "Why Batman, where would the fun in that be?" The experimented woman hissed out.

I gasped quietly when I saw Inque toss Terry away like a rag-doll. Bruce was chained tightly against a metal pole, his mouth covered by cloth. I activated the invisibility button, tiptoeing over to the other side of the room.

"Hey Inque!" I called out boldly, I saw Bruce's eyes widened, as did Terry's,"What?! Who's there?!" I deactivated the invisibility link and ran at her with a punch,"Ha!" I got her right in the face, she skidded over the floor, but got up quickly and regained her composure.

"So, there's not only a new Batman, but a Batgirl?" She stated, a mock in her tone. I growled slightly before pulling out some batarangs of my own and throwing them at her. As she dodged them, I took the advantage and kicked at her while her attention was distracted.

"Hyah!" I swung my left leg at her, but the attack backfired when she grabbed said-leg and through me across the room. I slid next to Terry who was glaring at me with his arms folded across his chest.

"Hehehe, hey Bats." I greeted sheepishly. He muttered under his breath before remembering that we were in a fight, throwing some miniature bombs that contained similar chemicals used in Victor Fries or Mr. Freeze's freeze ray.

My eyebrow twitched under my cowl,"And you didn't do that before because?" "She had the old man in her arms, couldn't risk freezing him too." I rolled my eyes. I ran over to Bruce, knowing that I would be in big trouble.

Running past the Inque-cicle, I skidded in front of him and froze. His glare was scary. Gulping, I took off his mouth cover. "What do you think you're doing?!" he hissed,"Saving your butt?" Terry suggested, Bruce's glare caused him to shutup.

"I-" I was cut off by police officers running into the building,"Better leave." Terry and I flew off, the inner parts of my batwings, also purple. Hopping onto the hover-board,"We are so in trouble." He stated. I knew it was the truth, and it was my fault.

* * *

We rode back to the Batcave, met by an unreadable Bruce and pissed Barbara. "I'm in trouble, aren't I?" I winced under the glare Barbara shot at Bruce,"How could you let this happen?!First Terry and now this, you're endangering too many lives Bruce! Dragging an innocent girl into this line of work? That's low-" I cut her off,"Look, it was my choice, Bruce didn't even know that I had snuck into the batcave. And, yes, I know about the entire history of the bat-clan. Hell, I even know how many Robins there were." I calmly said.

Barbara scowled and gave me a look,"Kid, you're getting yourself into trouble. It's a-" I put my hand up in a stop sign gesture,"Thankless existence and the rewards are small. I didn't get my butt-whooped by Inque for rewards, and I'm pretty sure you didn't either."

I walked in a straight-line upstairs, Barbara slightly shocked by what I had said.

"You know I should kick you out from what you did." Bruce's voice sounded through the room, I layed the book I was reading down gently. "You, not only acted reckless, but endangered your life." He stared into my eyes.

"I know I should be offended by what you just said, but I'm not. Mr. Wayne, we both know a part of you died slightly when you retired the cape. I think a part of Barbara died when she left, even if she denies it." I sat up and looked at him,"This world needs the bat-clan, and you know it. A world without Batman isn't a world at all. Besides, if I stop now, people will suspect something." I smiled,"Let's face it Bruce, you need me. Plus, Terry needs all the help he can get."

He smirked.

* * *

**Sayuki:Take the smirk as a good sign. Now, only Barbara is left to accept the fact that a new Batgirl is in the play. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I only own MJ, and this story, but Batman and batman related things are not mine!**

**_"I AM Batman!"-Terry McGinnis_**

**Chapter 4**

**

* * *

**Terry and I were out on patrol when we came across Barbara and her husband, Sam, walking through Gotham Park. We couldn't hear what they were saying, but we saw a figure leap out and lash at them. It was a woman with blue-skin, she was wearing Egyptian loin-cloths and a turban like hat that covered the lower-part of her face.

"Well someone's dressed for hot-weather." We flew down silently, my eyes widened at the sight of the blue-lady getting ready to slash out the DA. Terry acted quickly by throwing a batarang at her hand, causing the sword to fall.

I then took the advantage and leaped out and dove at her, causing her to fall from losing balance. I heard the Commish pull out her officer phone and demand back up. I was kicked off and sword wielding lady ran after the elderly couple.

We followed soon after. Just before she could slice them in half, Terry grunted as he kicked from the tree we had hid in. It didn't phase her as bad as we hoped, she landed on her feet. _'Like a cat.'_ I mused before getting into fighting stance like Terry.

I looked over to the two, giving them a look that said 'Well, what are you waiting for? Run!'. They wasted no time, Barbara pulled Sam by his sleeve.

The assassin began throwing her sword at us, we dodged, Terry threw a couple of batarangs at her, but she used her sword professionally and shielded herself with it, causing the batarangs to bounce off in rebound. But one of the batarangs had bolas hidden in them.

She yelped as they retracted around her,"Gotcha!" The new batman stated in triumph. The victory was cut short however, the once tied-up victim used her blade to cut herself free.

She tried slicing us in half, but missed, making her cut the objects we were on.

As we tumbled on the ground I heard Terry comment,"I gotta get me one of those swords." We then heard sirens and saw the police. "This is the police, put your weapons down and step back."

They repeated what they said when we didn't, then they shot at us, but not the assassin,"Whoa!" we ran for cover and hid behind the rock monuments.

"Forget the Bats, stop the woman!" Commish commanded, the woman threw her sword at one of the cop vehicles, the engine exploded near the rock we were hiding behind, I ran over to the guy who was on the ground and checked his pulse, breathing a sigh of relief when I found he was alive.

The sword-carrying lady hopped over a ledge, but disappeared when we followed,"Gone." I said, slightly frustrated.

* * *

We were back at the batcave, our cowls were off, Bruce pressed a button and a picture of our 'assasin' showed,"That's her." I said,"Kinda blurry though." "It's the only picture inter poll's got. It's a photo of the airport assassination in Berlin." "Who is she?" Terry asked,"Curare, she's as lethal as her name. A member of the Society of Assassins, no one knows her real name anymore, or her face."

"What about the sword?" I asked, wanting to know what we were dealing against,"A sinatar, sharpened by lasers to an edge no thicker than a molecule." "I'm guessing you want us to keep an eye on the commsioner." "Barbara Gordon's not the target-"

"Her husband is." a feminine voice said from behind us, we whipped our heads around to see the commish standing at the top of the staircase. "How'd she?! Man, what do we do?!" Terry asked in a frantic manner, panicking slightly, I calmly folded my arms over my chest.

"Hello Barbara." Bruce greeted,"Evenin' Commish." I said after, she smirked at Bruce,"Been a long time," She walked over to the old Bat-Girl suit,"I see you sewed off the bullet holes." Terry's eyes widened in realization."You're Batgirl, she's batgirl!" I cleared my throat,"Um, was batgirl." I motioned to myself. Terry looked at me with a sheepish grin.

"Ancient history," Barbara said,"Now I've looked the other way so far, but I'm not my father,I appreciate what you've done, but you need to leave this to the police." She glanced at he former batman,"Or am I talking to the wrong person? Hard to believe your still making your image this late date." Bruce's eyes hardened.

"I never forced them to do this." "It's what we wanted." I cut in,"That's what we all thought, now I don't want to have to come here again, stay away from this case."

I smirked,"Does that mean you don't want the info. we have on Curare?" I asked innocently, she stopped in her tracks. Bruce held out a disc, right after she took it she stared him in the eye,"I mean it Bruce, stay out of it." her tone was serious.

Once she left, Bruce stared at the computer.

I muttered so only Terry could hear,"That makes _one _of us." He smirked.

* * *

We were scouting the home of the District Attorney. Staying up in a tree so the guards couldn't see us, regardless of how many there were. "We're tellin' you Wayne, the president should have this much protection." Terry said through the com-link.

We didn't see anything for the past ten minutes, we were getting bored. "Noone would be crazy enough to take down all these-" Terry was cut off by something or someone attacking a guard.

I stared at the scene calmly and stated to him in deadpan,"Hello crazy."

Curare was attacking the guards that came after her and broke through one of the windows,"How close is she?!" I heard a police chief cry out as Curare threw gas bombs at the security guards. They coughed fell to the floor.

We we're too late, she threw her sword at the DA, when we ran to him, a laser cage activated, and the DA was a dummy."Crap." I muttered, we ran from the scene.

* * *

The next day, Barbara was waiting for us on a bridge, she glared and stalked to where we were. "Hey, it wasn't our fault, we did the best we could." my best friend tried to console, keyword:Tried.

"This is the last straw you two, if you get mixed with police buisness again you're all going to jail!" I stared at her back before asking,"Why do you hate him so much?" She turned slightly,"Ancient history Morraco."

"History's our favorite subject."

She smirked slightly.

* * *

"So, you and Dick Grayson, like, dated?" Terry asked, we were at a local cafe', Barbara at one end of the table and Terry and I on the oppisite. "Through college, puppy love. He was tired of being in Batman's shadow and decided to find another city to rename himself, we never talked about it." she said, sipping her coffee.

"People should communicate more." Terry said through a full mouth, causing his voice to sound muffled from the donut he was eating. I raised an eyebrow before sipping the vanilla latte' I had ordered.

"He was hurt when I chose to stay with Bruce." The new Batman, who finally managed to swallow, stared at her,"As his partner." She smirked,"His girlfriend?" I questioned quietly.

She continued smirking,"Woah." We said in unison.

"It was like ballet, we were the perfect duo on the street, but with Bruce, there was nothing but the street, and after a while, the street gets old." She drank some more coffee,"So I left, and never looked back. But Bruce stayed on the cape because he wouldn't hang it up. Or because he couldn't."

She payed the bill,"Coffee's on me kids, and no I don't hate him, I've hate what he's become." We looked at her retreating back,"Such a great man, so lonely."

Terry and I looked at each other and sighed.

* * *

"We respect her Bruce, we don't want to cross her." We stated through the com-links, we were out finding Curare'. Again.

"Do you know what happens when a member of the Society of Assasins fails to kill their target," before we could reply he continued,"He _becomes_ the target." McGinnis and I were shocked to say the least.

"Y-you mean they kill off their own?" Silence was my answer, which in the language of Bruce Wayne meant 'yes'. "Except they've never had to, and Curare' is the best they have."

* * *

We silently flew above Gotham, when we found who we were looking for. The DA.

* * *

"So, how did it feel?" I asked Gordon, she smiled and stared at the hanging body of Curare',"Like old times."

She paused, closing her eyes again. "You two had better go, it wouldn't be good if-" she was cut off when we disappeared,"Like old times alright."

"You should have seen her Bruce, she sure can throw one heck of a batarang." Terry's voice stated through the phone,"She always could." Bruce replied, smirking.

"Hang on." there was a slight pause when,"'And in other news, the woman captured by the GPD, has escaped thought to be an assasin'," "Did you hear that?" Came a concerned question.

"It's okay,"I replied,"Curare' won't be going after Sam anymore."

I smirked,"She's got other problems to worry about."

* * *

**Sayuki:I know! It's late, sorry! I've been busy-makes a disgusted face- school. -shudders- Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Why do I bother putting this on every chapter? -sighs- Ok..I, am I going slow enough for ya? Only. Ya still with me? Own MJ.**

**_"I AM Batman!"-Terry McGinnis_**

**Chapter 5**

**

* * *

**

"Hey Ter?" I called to the boy who was currently reading,"Hm?" "Isn't it Dana's birthday this weekend?" I asked calmly. Folding my arms, I waited for his response.

He froze as his eyes widened.

After a short silence,"You forgot, didn't you?" I sighed,"Crap! Dana is gonna kill me!" he shouted in a frenzy. I shook my head.

"Yes, yes she is." I muttered as I walked into the manor, going downstairs, leaving my friend to panic.

"Hey! Old Man!" I called into the cave, my voice echoing slightly. He turned from the computer.

"What?" he asked in a stern voice, so much for beating around the bush.

I looked at him as calmly as I could,"I need Terry to take a weekend off."

"No." Was the immediate answer. _'Damn, this is going to be harder than I had hoped.' _I thought, frowning at him.

Sighing, I stared into his eye,"Look, it's Dana's birthday this weekend, Terry's already walking on thin ice as it is, and I think I can handle ONE night alone."

He glared at me, but I gave an expression that clearly stated I wasn't changing my mind. "If things look to hard for me to handle, then Ter can step in."

I gave him my best doe-eyes,"Haven't you ever had that special someone but couldn't spend time with them because of bat-buisness?" I asked, he frowned at me.

Bruce was about to say something, but quickly snapped his mouth shut.

After watching his brain process somethings, he sighed in defeat,"Fine, one night." I beamed and hugged him, catching him in surprise. He returned the hug awkwardly. "Thanks Bruce, I won't let you down!"

I ran upstairs to give the tomorrow knight the news.

* * *

"MJ, have I told you how awesome you are lately?" Terry asked with a big, cheek-splitting grin,"Yes, and it's kind of getting annoying." I smirked at him, we were at the mall, gift-shopping for Dana.

He grinned sheepishly and blushed,"So, what exactly is it that girls like?" He asked, changing the subject.

I put on my thinking face,"Um, stuff like jewelry, clothes, make-up. But, you are Dana's boyfriend, so you should buy something that automatically makes you think of her. Like, when I see her, I think of cats for some reason, might be because of her eyes. So, I think I'll get her that really cute clip bag with that purple cat on it." I said, pointing at a small black purse with a purple cat head on it.

"Something that makes me think of her." I heard Terry repeat as I paid 18 credits for the purse.

Terry saw something and walked toward.

I plopped myself on a bench and sipped my vanilla shake. After Terry went to find Dana's gift, I wandered at the foodcourt. I saw him run up to me,"Well?"

He gave a mysterious smile,"It's a surprise." He smiled.

"Aw, oh well. Common, we need to find something to do, I know! Let's, plan a surprise party for her!"

He gave me a blank stare,"Ok, ok. To retro, but you need to do something special." "How 'bout a dinner at a fancy resturaunt?"

"Oh, I'll even pick out a tux for you!" I said in a eager voice, I didn't see him cringe.

"Oh boy."

* * *

"How do I look?" I asked, coming out of the dressing room, I twirled in the dark blue mini-dress I had found. It was strap-less and came up above my knees, the black sash around the waist matched the black-strapped heels I had chosen for the dinner.

"Good, you look good, MJ." Terry commented, fiddeling with the collar of his tuxedo.

"Don't do that, you'll pop a button off." I said, after we paid, we made reservations at the _La Mariposa _resturaunt.

Once we were back at the manor, Terry had left to go home, and Bruce had called me to the cave.

Then, he turned on the simulator.

"If you're going to fight alone, you need to push yourself to the limit, and once you do that, you push yourself more." Bruce's voice said as I was attacked by Two-Face, Killer Croc and The Riddler.

Two-Face had a pattern when he shot his pistols at me, _'Left, right, left, right, left--RIGHT!' _I thought as I threw a batarang at his right hand, causing the gun to fall. I did a sweeper-kick, making him fall, then I flew above him and pinned him to the fake cement on the ground.

The Riddler, he used his question-mark cane to strike at me, but I caught it. Then I pulled it forward, catching his neck with the hook of the cane. I threw him hard on the ground, knocking him unconcious.

Killer Croc jumped at me, he managed to tumble me down, but I acted quick and threw punches at him, when he dodged them all, I swung my leg to kick his left side, while he was down, I threw a batarang at him that had an eletric-powered net, it shocked him. Literally.

The simulation ended.

"Well?" I asked, taking off my cowl,"How'd I do?" Bruce was silent for a while,"Ok, you did very well. Better than I had expected." He confessed. I beamed at him. "Oh! Can Terry use a limo to pick up Dana?" I asked, since we were going to a fancy resturaunt.

Bruce sighed."Fine, whatever." I smirked proudly, I got the bat wrapped around my finger.

* * *

_"Terry! Where are you taking me?!" _I heard Dana's voice giggle out,I smirked at the table I was sitting at. Terry, dressed in his tux, was guiding Dana to our table by holding her hand. The birthday girl was dressed in a silk-white strapless dress with black stilletto heels. She had a scarf hanging by her elbows, same color as her heels, her hair was in a high pony-tail with a few trails framing her face.

"Ok, open your eyes!" Terry said eagerly. Dana did as told and gasped,"Oh..Terry! It's beautiful!" She wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and marked him with kisses.

I nearly snorted in laughter, when Dana saw me I smiled,"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday to you!" I sang as I handed her my present.

She blushed and smiled shyly before slowly opening the present. She gave me a hug. "It reminded me of you for some reason." I admitted.

"My turn." Terry smiled, he gave her a small velvet box, slowly, pulled open the top. She gasped and had small, happy tears in her eyes. Inside was a golden ring with a small, turqoise gem in the middle.

"Oh..Terry." Dana whispered. "It's a promise ring," he smiled at her. She hugged him,"I love you." "And I love you." "I'm just gonna go, before I cry." I said, sniffling ever so slightly.

* * *

"Ugh!" I grunted, I had just left the resturaunt when Bruce informed me of a robbery on animal hides. "Stupid Stalker!" I muttered, I ran at said-villain, throwing batarangs as a diversion.

He blocked the batarangs with his staff, while he was distracted I turned invisible before tackling him to the ground and punching him in the gutts. He Pushed me off and threw some bolas at me,"Tch, like these'll hold-" I was cut of by smoke coming out of them.

I fainted.

* * *

**Sayuki:Oh, cliffy! Plz Review!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I only own MJ!**

**_"I AM Batman!"-Terry McGinnis_**

**MJ Beyond Chapter 6**

**

* * *

**

"W-wha?" I awoke to my surroundings, squinting my eyes. _'Where the hell am I?!' _I thought, suspicion creeping inside me. I then remembered what had happened with Stalker.

"Ah, I see you are awake." I heard a masculine voice comment, very calmly, I may add. I ground my teeth and struggled under the chains that bounded me to a pole,"Where am I, Stalker?!" I demanded. "Calm down, you are only here for bait." He said, I froze slightly,_ 'Ain't no way I am letting this idiot ruin my best friend's date!' _I thought, glaring at the tattooed man.

"I didn't know there was another bat, however, I am only interested in the Bat_man_." "And why is that?" He smirked,"Simple, girls are weak." My eyes widened,"Oh HELL no!!!" I screamed, struggling in the chains. "You are dead, you hear me? DEAD!" I yelled more.

He smirked and shook his head,"As I have said before, you are only bait." "Why? Ya' scared you'll lose to a girl?!" I questioned,_'Gotta provoke him!' _I thought. It worked, he glared into my eyes. "Very well." He pressed a button and the chains released me.

I ran at him with a fist, but he dodged quickly. So I tried a new tactic. _'Take the game to where you're strongest!' _I remembered what my P.E. coach had once said. I backflipped in mid-air and then threw a couple of batarangs at him.

While he dodged those, I turned invisible. Then I heard the hunter growl. I smirked inwardly and through a high kick at his side. "Ugh!" Stalker groaned, but I wasn't done just yet.

"Girls are weak, huh?" I asked rhetorically, I turned off the invisibility and threw some punches at him, he dodged and kicked me in the gut, I went flying backwards. "Morraco!" Bruce called through the com-link,"Not now Wayne!"

I growled and ran at the villain. "Morraco, I am going to send Terry-" "No! I promised myself I would protect Gotham without his help!" He stayed silent before sighing. "Fine." I beamed,"Thanks Bruce." I fought as hard as I could, but Stalker anticipated my every move.

"You are weaker than him, your moves are predictable!" He sneered, I than got an idea. I kneed him below the belt. "Ack!" He yelped, I elbowed him and punched his stomach. Throwing him across the room, I smiled when he was knocked out cold.

"Welcome to the twenty-first century." I smirked.

* * *

"So?" Terry asked the next day,"How was patrol?"

I looked at Bruce who had a smirk and smirked myself,"Uneventful."

"Good, now I can have you on patrol, without me!" My jaw dropped,"Uh..." Was all I said.

* * *

**GG:Review! Sorry, it's so short, but I'm a little low on ideas. Whadd'ya think of my new name?**


	7. Chapter 7

**I only own MJ!**

**_"I AM Batman!"-Terry McGinnis_**

**MJ Beyond Chapter 7**

* * *

"So the answer for pi times _x _if X=2 is...are you even listening to me?" Max, my tutor, asked. I snapped my head towards her,"Huh? Oh s-sorry Max, I was just thinking about something, where were we?" The pink-haired girl sighed,"Are you okay, MJ? You know there's no point in me teaching you if you aren't going to listen."

"I'm fine, 3.14 multiplied by 2 is 6.28, right?" I asked, she simply nodded and moved on to another problem. Today was Tuesday, which meant I had tutoring, which also meant I was going to be late for patrol.

_'Stupid modern day lessons.' _I bit the top of my pencil,_'Damn nervous habit.' _I had a feeling something was going to happen. Something bad.

* * *

"How was school?" Bruce asked, not looking up from the computer monitor. Ace was trotting towards me,"It was Ok, I guess." I mumbled. I walked behind a wall and changed into the Batgirl suit. My cowl was off when I came back, applying the purple lipstick, I walked towards Bruce,"Call me paranoid, but I have a strange feeling something is going to happen. Something big." I told him, before putting on my mask.

He gave me a look. "You think something's up to?" I asked, he simply turned back to the monitor. "Great,"I muttered sarcastically,"I'll be on guard, Terry already left right?"

The old man nodded,"Later." I jumped on the Batwomen hover board and rode off.

I managed to stop three purse snatchers and two stick-ups. Other than that it was a pretty slow night.

The next day, Terry and I were dropping of Bruce at a meeting at Wayne/Powers. A bunch of people were carrying billboard signs, 'DOWN WITH POWERS!', was the clear message on most of them.

"So all these people are Power-Haters?" Terry asked. "Yup." Was Bruce's reply. "Suddenly, I don't feel so alone." I mused. ''Paxton Powers Polluter!" Many citizens chanted.

"Paxton?" Terry questioned,"Derek Powers' son. He's been polluting water for his own ends." I answered.

"They say he's being promoted today. But not everyone was happy with his last job." Bruce put in.

"While you're in there, ask 'daddy' about his connection to Blight." I stated. Terry had told me about how he faced off some weird glow in the dark villain while on patrol.

"Hopefully, we'll get a lead." "I'll let you know if something comes up." With that, Bruce left for the meeting.

Terry turned on the hologram projector so that we could view the meeting. Derek was saying how sorry he was about making a decision without confronting the board about letting his son take over. Murmurs of protest and doubt were heard through out the room.

Suddenly, a latino man came barging in, complaining about how Powers had polluted their lakes, their food, their water supplies.

Havoc was thrown amok when the fishermen threw dead, disgusting fish onto the table. Powers was _pissed_. Suddenly, his eyes turned green, his skin peeled off. That's when we knew.

"Whoa..." I murmured. "Powers is Blight." Terry gaped.

* * *

We had just saved Bruce from being killed by Blight. Now we were trying to track him. "How hard can it be to track down a guy who glows in the dark?" Terry asked, driving the bat mobile swiftly. "Not to mention the fact that he is a living nuclear bomb." I added. Then we spotted something.

"Oh my...", I gaped,"What's wrong, any luck?" Bruce asked. "Old man, you are not going to believe this. Look outside your window. You can't miss it." I muttered.

There, bright as day, was an original bat signal light. "Ha, classic." I smirked.

Terry threw a batarang at the giant light, causing Paxton to yelp in surprise. "Well, you've got our attention." I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I need your help, my father, he's sick! You've got to help him! He needs medical attention!" Powers' son explained. "Come inside." We hopped off the banister and followed.

He showed us this weird-looking contraption. "It is supposed to suck up radiation." Paxton said. "Get to the point and let us know why we should even _consider _caring." Terry said, his voice cold as ice.

"I'm having a net built so that we can trap my father and cure him. If you two can hold him long enough, I might be able to weaken him." I raised an eyebrow,"You want **us **to catch him for you?" I questioned, just to make sure I had heard right.

"He needs medical attention, the condition's affected his mind. He won't listen to me! Even if we knew where he was, we'd still have to force him to let us help him." The burnnette sighed, taking a deep breath,"I know it's a little odd, but you two are the only ones who can help."

* * *

Flying over gotham, terry pressed his com-link,"Wayne, you get that?" he asked. "Blight's own kid wants us to bring him in." "Careful Ter," I reprimanded."You're sounding a little too vindictive." Bruce put in.

"What do you mean?" Terry asked, playing innocent,"I'm just helping a guy help his dad, except in my version, it's behind bars."

We continue flying. "Looks like you were right old man." I stated, a red car drove in front of a ship on the pier. Powers' brown-haired secretary came out and walked in. "How'd ya know?" The Tomorrow Knight asked.

I smirked and answered for Bruce,"He's been reading people since before we were born, what do you expect?"

We looked back at the ship to see the lady go down under the deck. We followed after her stealthily. We look down to see she was just there to give him some food before we flew off to Wayne/Powers.

We sent a batarang with a map in it along with coordinates of where Blight was.

When it was 10:00 PM, we went back to the ship to see the secretary holding a basket and coming out. "You don't want to be here tonight." I said, my voice calm and deep.

She gasped before running.

We went inside the captains' quarters before saying on the ships mic, "Ahoy Cap'n!" I stated, we knew he would come out to look for us, so we waited. "Where are you?!" He yelled,"Show yourselves!!!"

"We found you,"Batman said calmly,"Now you find us!" "I have to give you props, a nuclear sub was smart." I said, trying to lead him by my voice.

"No wonder we couldn't find your radiation trail." Terry mused. "This whole tin can is hot with radio activity."

"It's about to get warmer!" Blight blasted a door down, but not to the room that we were in.

"Turn right the next hatch."I said, my voice echoing slightly.

Blight burnt off the hedges and stalked in. We showed him our shadows, only riling him up. "Why do you insist on torturing me?!" Blight demanded,"i just wish to be alone!"

"We can't allow that, there are rules about radio active wastes." Terry replied. His narrowed,"Besides," he started,"This is _personal_."

"Who are you?!"

I sighed and looked at Terry who nodded,"You really want to know?" He asked,"Yes!!!" came a hissy reply.

I opened the door,"You killed my father." Terry said, bitter coldness overwhelming his throat. Blight was silent for a little while,"Do you have any idea on how little that narrows it down?!"

I wanted to freakin' ring his neck.

"Too bad,"I said, bite in my tone,"That's all you're getting! Captain on the bridge!"

A net shot out and captured Blight, he struggled, but Paxton had already locked in a code. Suddenly, the net sucked the radiation,but Powers was screaming in pain. "No you said it would help him!" I shouted in shock.

He ignored me and talked to his dad,"Did you expect to truly believe in you for giving me power? That I was a sap?" He gave a cruel laugh. "You taught me, dear father, that the only way to gain power, is to take it."

He turned on high. Before we realized the full extent of the radiation doner, we threw batarangs at it, causing the entire sub to explode.

"We have to get out of here!" Terry shouted, I nodded and grabbed the unconscious Paxton before flying out. The submarine then drowned into the sea. Blight going with it.

* * *

The next night we payed a little visit to our newest enemy.

"You made a bad enemy tonight,"I said in a low voice, enjoying how surprised Paxton turned.

"What are you going to do?" He asked, mocking us,"Testify against me in masks?"

"Oh, we weren't talking about us." Terry said, wickedly. I smirked,"We're the _least _of your worries."

The news man said that the remains of Blight were never found,"So, he melted with the sub." Paxton concluded.

We turned our backs on him before saying,"Yeah, sure he did." And then we flew off.

* * *

**GG:REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I only own MJ!**

_"I AM Batman!"-Terry McGinnis_

**Chapter 8**

**

* * *

**

"Ok, someone stole non toxic chemicals from the science museum why?" Terry asked. We'd just recieved news that there was an odd break in at The History of Science.

"Sounds familiar, Bruce, do you think-" I was cut off when Bruce said,"Not possible, Ivy died a long time ago." He said, turning to the monitor. "Well, what if there's a new Poison Ivy." I suggested.

He kept silent. Sighing, I walked up the stairs,"I'm going out, let me know if something comes up." The two bats nodded.

I had my black coat on and shoved my hands in the pockets as I walked the streets of Gotham. Walking into a little cafe', I saw a pretty girl trying to balance cups on a tray. She had long red hair that was wavy and green eyes. She looked like a supermodel because of her height. I noticed two blondes with lime green eyes snickering and giggling at her behind the counter. The tall girl tripped a little and lost her balance.

I moved quickly and caught the tray before it fell,"S-sorry," the red head said sheepishly. "S'okay."I muttered, placing the tray on the counters, catching the glare of the blonde-headed brats. I gave a harsh glare topping with a cold smile. They squeaked before turning away.

"Um..can I offer you some jasmine tea? I just brewed some earlier." The girl asked. I nodded, "That'd be great, thanks." "My name's Rose. Rose Cloves." Rose introduced herself,"MJ." I shook hands with her.

"MJ, have I seen you before? Do you go to Hill High?" I nodded,"Just started two months ago, you?" "I'm a freshmen." She answered. My eyes widened,"But, you look like you're in college!" I said, incrediously.

"Yeah, a lot of people mistake me for being older, because of my height." She explained. Rose went behind the counter and poured some tea in a cup,"Would you like something else?" she asked,"Um, a sugar scone if you got one." I said, smiling slightly.

"There." She placed a plate in front of me. I reached for my wallet but she shook her head,"On the house."

I raised an eyebrow,"But-" "I insist." she said, cutting me off. I smiled,"Care to join me? I could use the company." I said, she gave me a smile.

"If you don't mind me asking, but, what's with the two blondies? I mean why are they so mean to you?" I asked,"Oh, you mean Karin and Katrina?" she asked,"I think they have problems at home, so they take it out on everyone but themselves." I frowned,"Still, you're one of the nicest people I've met, why do they bug you?"

"I'm their neighbor, and their only other friend, so I guess they try to rely on me for stability. It's like they do it to sort out the problems they have."

I frowned,"That's a weird way to show friendship." I stated. "Do you have any hobbies?" I nodded,"I, uh, take gymnastics." I said. _'Not a total lie.'_ "And karate."

"Oh, that sounds exciting." She smiled,"What about you?" "Oh, I like to garden." "Any particular plant you like?" I asked. She blushed,"I like Roses." I smiled,"So do I."

My phone rang,"Oh, excuse me," I answered it,"Hello?" "MJ. It's Terry, Bruce says he found something on the break in." "Ok, Ter, I'm on my way." I turned back to Rose,"Sorry, Rose, I've gotta go. My godfather needs me to run a few errands." I waved goodbye,"I'll see you at school,"she smiled.

* * *

"What's up?" I asked, coming down the stairs of the batcave."We have a lead." Bruce explained. I raised my eyebrow,"And?" "We found some rose petals on the ground of the break in."

_'Rose petals?' _I thought as my eyes widened.

_'I love to garden. I like roses.'_ Those were the things Rose had said.

Could it be that my new friend...was Poison Ivy?

**Gotham Girl:Oh! Cliffy!!! LOL, Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I only own MJ!**

**_"I AM Batman!"-Terry McGinnis_**

**MJ Beyond Chapter 9 **

**

* * *

**

I was still contemplating the possible fact that my friend, Rose, was a possible link to the robbery at the museum. After everyone had turned in that night, I snuck down to the Bat-cave. I hacked in to the government files that Bruce had kept. He had tabs on everyone in the city. I typed in a few things.

**Rose Cloves **_'Well, she's 14 and it is the the year 2039, so subtracting she would have been born in 2025.' _I thought, before typing it in.

**2025 **I hit the 'Search' button, and my eyes widened. _'The Cloves family had died in a fire caused by a freak-lightning accident during a night storm Oct. 11, 2025, with the disappearance of Batman, the only surviving member of the family was the infant baby. Rose Cloves born on Sept.16, 2025, had to stay with her grandmother who passed away on January 20, 2036. The courts had deemed Rose responsible enough to live on her own. Until she turned 18, the government would support her.' _

Rose definitely had a tragic past,but nothing insisted on criminal intent. _'So, that makes her legit. No signs of her turning evil...so why do I feel like something's wrong.'_

All of a sudden, my bat-phone went off. I ran to my put on my suit and hopped onto the glider. "Batman, what's up?" I asked through the com-link. "Robbery at the BC Lab." Was his response. "BC?" "Botanical Chemistry." Bruce supplied.

There was a crashed sky light window with vines that were _pulsing_. "Oh..kay..that's a little disturbing."I muttered. "But it's beautiful, isn't it?" My head along with Terry's snapped up.

A tall girl with long, wavy, crow-black hair smirked cherry-red lips at us. Her sage-green eyes narrowed. She had on a black leotard with a transparent green sheet over it.

"...Ivy?" I whispered. She cackled,"Don't put me in the same boat with that _weakling_. She could never dream of becoming the next Mother Nature. The insignificant fool. No, I am not Poison Ivy." the villainess flashed a sneer at us.

"Then who are you?" Terry asked, getting into a defensive position. A large, spade shaped leaf lifted her ten feet off the ground. She put a hand on her hip,"Oh, Batman. Just call me, Dark Eden."

And with that a pair of vines with thorns shot out at us.

"Whoa!" I yelped when a thorn managed to dig into my suit and skin me slightly. A little blood trickled down my shoulder. "Batgirl!" "I'm okay! It's just a scratch!" I assured him.

"Oh, I beg to differ, Batgirl. These thorns contain nightshade poison. Very deadly, you'll be dead within twenty-four hours." Dark Eden sneered.

My eyes widened. "Well, ta-ta!" She bidded, a gigantic black rose came sprouting from the ground before swallowing her up and retreating into the soil. "We need to go after her!" I shouted, about to run.

"No! MJ, you need to get back to the cave, before the poison spreads to your body!" Terry said fiercely. "But-" "No." I glared at him, but got on my hoverboard and flew back to the manor quickly.

* * *

"Ow." I muttered as Dr. Liana Thompkins drew blood, she was the great-niece of Dr. Leslie Thompkins. One of the Bat-family's doctors. She knew who Terry and I were.

Bruce was in the waiting room of the hospital. I was so upset, they had to hook me up to an IV and a capitor to drain most of the poison. I'd be here for at least a week!

"Okay, your vital signs are normal, and 80% of the Nightshade fluid is out. You should make a full recovery." Dr. Thompkins said with a smile. "Thanks doc." "Of course."

She left the room just as Bruce came in. "How do you feel?" he asked in monotone. "I'm fine, Bruce." I said, but my eyes hardened,"Did Terry find Eden?" I asked, a slight bite in my tone.

"Not yet." Terry's voice said, I looked up and saw he was leaning in the doorway, hands stuffed in his pockets. "Well just keep me in the loop, 'kay Mr. Detective." I said, slouching in my hospital bed.

"You got it." Terry walked back to the waiting room. "Mr. Wayne, visiting hours are almost over." A nurse said, peeking her head into my room. He nodded. "See ya tomorrow, old man." I said.

I fell asleep soon after.

* * *

The next morning was a Saturday. Terry had come around during lunch, and swiped my cherry jello. "I've got a lead on Dark Eden." He said. I chewed my turkey sandwitch and swallowed,"And?" I prided.

"There's an exhibit on rare plants coming to the Gotham Museum. No doubt she'll be there." Terry's mouth drew into a hard line. "I won't let her get away so easily this time. "Just make sure you give her a punch from me." I stated, taking another bite of my sandwitch.

He smirked,"You got it."


End file.
